Confessions
by Hell's own
Summary: Castle turns up at Beckett's apartment one night... What follows is confessions... Caskett, fluff, rated T for one word. :P summary sux, but read on!


Confessions…

Disclaimer: I own all the characters of Castle, but unfortunately, only in my head =(

Summary: Castle just appears at Beckett's doorstep one night, and that leads to a trail of confessions. Read on…

Pairs: Richard Castle/Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan/ Javier Esposito

The doorbell rang incessantly, annoying Beckett.

She rose, got out of her bathtub, wrapped a towel around her head, put on a bathrobe, and walked slowly up to the door to avoid slipping and falling on the floor.

She opened the door and found none other than Castle himself. Surprising, but she sighed anyway.

'Castle, its 11 p m. What do you want?' Beckett asked.

'Beckett...' Castle's voice trailed off, and he just stared at her. He looked hassled.

'Castle? What's wrong?' Beckett asked, worried something was not right with Castle, since he'd not passed even one comment on her appearance yet, and he'd already been there two minutes.

"I'm.. I'm unable to sleep Kate… I've been having nightmares since the day you were shot. I'm the one responsible…" Castle's voice trailed off once again, and he stared at his own feet.

"Come in Castle. You can talk inside" Beckett said, and ushered him inside her apartment.

As soon as Castle stepped over the threshold, he made a beeline for the couch.

"Castle, just wait a minute. I'll be back" Beckett said, but just as she turned to leave, Castle caught her hand and said, "Kate, you look magnificent."

Kate blushed scarlet, and extricated her hand from his. She positively fled into her bedroom, afraid that Castle would see her blush and that hint of a smile which crept up her face whenever he paid her a compliment.

She came out of her bedroom a few minutes later, wearing a white button down shirt, and khakhi shorts.

"Did you notice you are wearing your shirt inside out?'Castle asked, with a small smile.

Beckett looked down at her shirt, and let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a squeal. She ran into her bedroom yet again, and this time emerged, properly dressed.

She went and sat down on the couch, beside him. She could smell his cologne. It smelled musky and wasn't too overpowering- just the way she liked it.

"So, what's up Castle? What's wrong?" Beckett asked.

"Beckett… since the day you were shot, I've had nightmares. It was entirely my fault. If I hadn't been such a pain-in-the-ass, if I hadn't forced you to open your mother's case, hell, if I hadn't entered your life, all this might never have happened. I'm just… I'm so sorry Kate" Castle said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Castle… I would have opened the file sometime anyway. You gave me the strength to open it, to face what lay in front of me. You are a pain-in-the-ass, but you are a helpful pain. And Richard? If you hadn't entered my life, I would still be down at the end of the alley, trying to pick up where I left off. These two, almost three years, have been the best ones in my life, after I joined the precinct. All credits in this case, they go to you Rick", Beckett said, giving him the most sincere smile ever.

"Wow… That means a lot to me Kate" Castle said, and smiled at her.

Looking at his cerulean eyes at the moment, Beckett felt like pouring her heart out to him. But confessing everything would make her seem weak and submissive, and Beckett hated just that.

But hell, if she couldn't talk to Castle, she couldn't talk to anyone. Not even Lanie could put an end to her inner turmoil. The only person who could was the man who sat opposite to her, gazing at her with absolute adoration.

"Erm, Castle… I need to tell you something" Beckett said.

"And you are wondering whether to say it, because if you do, you might seem weak. I'm assuming I'm right Kate?" Castle asked, arching his eyebrow.

_God, he could read her mind, _she thought.

After hesitating for a few more minutes, she replied, "yes, but I'll say it anyways. Castle..". Her sentence was interrupted by Castle getting off the couch, and walking towards the fridge. She heard him open it, and she heard the clinking of the bottles inside the fridge. Castle came back with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hand.

"Sorry to have walked away in the middle, but I thought a drink would ease you up" Castle said as he poured generous amounts of champagne into the glasses. As he passed her a glass, his fingers brushed ever so slightly against hers, and a warm, tingling sensation spread deep inside Beckett.

Castle downed the champagne in one quick gulp, and looked at Beckett, who was still recovering from his accidental 'touch'. Her hand shook, and as a result, she spilled most of the champagne on herself.

"Beckett, whatever you want to say can't be so important you ruin a perfectly good shirt" Castle said, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Castle… just… promise me you won't get upset, hurt or sad. I need the assurance that you'll be okay" Beckett said.

"I cannot guarantee that Kate, but I swear, I will try my best" Castle said.

"Okay then… Remember the time you asked me whether I was conscious enough to register what happened at that moment?" Beckett asked.

"'Course I remember. On the swings, three months after you got out of the hospital" Castle said.

"Well… I erm, lied about not remembering anything. I remember everything Castle…" Beckett's voice trailed off, and immediately, she saw the hurt in Castle's eyes.

"So… You knew that I loved you. Still, you refused to tell me anything? Kate, am I that bad a person? Do you think I'm only in for one-night stands? God, am I really that cheap?" Castle wondered.

"Castle, listen…" Beckett started to say, but was silenced by Castle's finger on her lips.

'No Detective Kate Beckett, you listen. The only reason why I've been hanging around for the past two years is because I love you. Not because of research, not because of the work, not even because of my book. Kate, I've been head-over-heels in love with you for a very long time now. I wanted to be there for you whenever you needed me. I wanted you to rest on my shoulders Kate. Instead, all I saw was you trying to run away from me, and ending up with punks you weren't even happy with. All this while, I though, somewhere deep inside, you liked me. I guess I was wrong Kate. I just messed up. I should leave now", Castle said, and got off the couch. As he turned to leave, Beckett caught his hand. Castle turned to look at her.

Beckett had tears in her eyes.

"Castle… Rick… please, let me explain. Sit down, just listen to me. After I'm done, feel free to do whatever you want" she said.

Castle hesitated, but sat down.

"Rick, I did know that you loved me, but it's entirely my fault. Ever since my mother died, I haven't been able to step into a proper relationship. It's like I have this hole in my heart, an abyss, and I'm just scared… being with you might end up a disaster. I haven't been able to give myself completely into any relationship since… you know. I didn't what to mess up what little we had between us, because I was scared of losing you. That's why I pretended I didn't have a clue" Kate finished.

"Kate, all you needed to do was tell me! I would've waited for you forever to regain your old self" Castle exclaimed.

"I should've done that a long time ago Castle. It's my fault, and I apologize", Beckett said.

"Kate, you don't need to. I'll wait for you, and I won't compel you to decide anything until you are ready. I just never want to see you going out with biker boys who happen to be cardiologists ever again" Castle said, with a hint of possessiveness.

""Deal Castle. And I never want to see you make out with a blonde insurance investigator slash art thief ever again" Beckett said tauntingly.

"I promise. And hey Kate?" Castle said, leaning in closer until their lips were mere inches apart from each other.

"Yeah Rick?" Beckett asked, almost breathless.

"I love you. I really do" Castle said, closing the gap between them by coming closer and brushing his lips against hers. Beckett immediately responded to his kiss, and what had initially meant to be a light gesture turned out to be one of the most passionate ones ever. Lips parted, tongues locked, tasting each other, relishing the taste. Castle wrapped his hands around Beckett's waist.

"Kate, don't you think you should change your shirt? It's stained with champagne. Not very nice hen you have a guest over at your place" Castle said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not really in a mood to change Castle" Beckett said, going along with his game.

"Perhaps I could change it for you" Castle said, looking serious.

"I think that might be a good option" Beckett said.

And they made their way to the bedroom, at last…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If anybody saw Beckett's apartment right now, they would've thought that it had been robbed last night. It looked like a battle ground, not a regular apartment in which a couple had made love (well, Castle and Beckett had knocked over almost everything, in their frenzy to get into the bedroom).

Beckett groaned when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Espo, you better have a good reason for calling me at" she looked at her clock….. " 9 A.M! OH GOD! I OVERSLEPT!" she screamed.

"Whoa there M**s. Soap opera**, stop yelling, my ears are ringin'. Was just wonderin' of you were alive and kickin', that's all. You're late, by the way" Esposito said, and Beckett could imagine him laughing silently with his partner Ryan.

Esposito and Ryan never missed an opportunity to taunt her.

"Yeah, late night. Anything urgent Espo?' Beckett asked.

"Nothin'. Castle didn't show up either you know. So weird. One of you usually shows up earlier. Unless… Is he with you Beckett?" Esposito asked, his voice laced with suspicion, and Beckett could hear muffled laughter from the other end. Kevin Ryan, of course.

A blush crept up Beckett's face, and images of last night flashed in her mind.

Him taking off her shirt, unzipping her shorts, her undoing the buttons of his shirt, the feel of his chest under her own, their bodies pressed together, his strong grip on her waist, and well, the rest….

"Yo Beckett, you in there or what? I asked you whether you spent the night with the famous mystery writer, Mr. Richard Castle. Did you?" Esposito asked.

Now, Beckett could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Espo, just…" Before Beckett could say anything, there was a muffled sound, and a lot of colorful swearing (from our dear Javi, of course).

"Detective Beckett, how horrifying! You are late, and our coffee will soon lose its warmth!" came the voice of none other than Castle himself.

"Castle? What the…?"

For the first time, Beckett looked underneath the blankets on the other side of the bed. The lump she thought was Castle turned out to be a bunch of pillows.

"Damn you Castle", Beckett murmured, disconnecting the call.

Beckett had to rush up and get ready. She didn't even look at herself in the mirror on her way out. She locked the door of her apartment, made sure her gun was in its holster, and walked down to the parking lot.

Throughout the way to the precinct, she was doing some furious thinking.

_How could Castle have left? Why didn't he tell me? Did he regret last night?, _Beckett wondered.

Her attention came back to driving, but only after she bumped into two taxis, and 'almost' crashed ran her car into the pavement, scaring two homeless guys out of their wits.

"Sorry!" she yelled.

After twenty more minutes of incessant honking, she reached the 12th precinct.

She ran straight into a very 'smiley' Ryan. Suspicious.

"What's up Ryan? Flashing pearly whites a little too much, aren't we?" Beckett asked.

"Oh Beckett! Castle just told us what happened last night. Way to go!"Ryan exclaimed, punched her shoulder and 'skipped' off to Iron Gates' office. Yes, literally skipped.

Beckett was positively furious now. She was sure that Castle had told them about what happened between them last night.

She stomped her way to Castle, who was perched at the edge of her desk and was talking to Esposito, who was laughing hard.

"What's so funny Esposito?" Beckett asked, looking at Castle.

"Beckett! You actually did it? That is unbelievable!" Esposito said, chortling.

"Did what, exactly?"

"Kicked Castle! Agreed, you were alone on the road, and it was the middle of the night, but hey, couldn't you recognize Castle? You didn't even take enough time and see the poor guy's face before kicking him? That's gotta hurt man!" Esposito said, the last sentence clearly directed at Castle.

"Wha..?" Beckett looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, she was in a full-on Mrs. Smith mode" Castle said, before Beckett could say anything that would give away his lie.

Esposito said to Castle, "But dude, having sex with a stranger with all that pain is still… brave. It takes a man to do that!"

"You had sex with a stranger Castle?" Beckett asked, glaring at him.

"Umm… uhhh,… yeah" Castle mumbled.

"Great! Even I did!" Beckett grinned.

Esposito gave her a strange look.

"Beckett, when did you suddenly start having sex with strangers?" he asked.

"Oh, not a complete stranger Espo. I did know him, he was just a stranger to me before. Now I know everything about him", she said, and smiled. "Oh, and he was amazing in bed" she added, and gave Castle a sly smile behind Esposito's back.

"Whoa, I don't wanna know nothin' about your sex life Beckett. By the way, nice chain, 'accentuates' your rack. Stranger's gift I'm guessin'" Esposito said, and walked away before Beckett could react.

Beckett touched her neck, and for the first time since morning, felt the cool metal around her neck. She looked up at Castle, but he turned and was walking away.

-0-0-0-0-0-xoxoxoxoxo

She went to the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

There, against her pale neck, lay a platinum chain bearing a heart-shaped pendant with a solitaire set in it.

"Wow…" gasped Beckett.

"Surprise Kate…" Castle whispered from behind her. He wrapped up his arms around her waist, and they looked at the mirror.

She punched him in his arm.

"Ouch! That hurt! What was that for?" Castle asked.

"For lying so poorly" Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Oh, c'mon, that was the only way they wouldn't suspect that we were together last night. Besides, I want you to tell them when you are ready" Castle told her, and nuzzled against her neck.

"I gotta say, you make a great couple" Esposito said, emerging into the restroom with Ryan.

"Oh yeah, you almost had us fooled there" Ryan said, grinning.

"Um… we are just…" Beckett couldn't finish the sentence, she was blushing furiously.

"Just… in love with each other?" Ryan asked.

"Shut up Ryan. Get out guys", Castle said lightly.

"We will. On one condition. Kiss her right here, right now. Or else…" Esposito left his sentence hanging in the air.

"Or what?" Beckett challenged.

"Or everyone will come to know that you two lovebirds have finally gotten into each others' pants" Esposito said, giving her an evil grin.

"God Espo! You guys are supposed to be my best friends! Remind me to take you guys off the list" Beckett said.

Castle suddenly engulfed Beckett in an embrace. Beckett's heart was beating wildly. Castle then took her face in his hands, and kissed her full on the mouth. The kiss left Beckett reeling.

Castle broke off the kiss, turned to a dumbfounded Esposito and said, "I've kept my part of the deal. Now it's your turn. Anyone who comes to know about us will also come to know about your little, aaah, 'accident' with Ryan in the break room" Castle said, his face turning suspiciously sinister.

"Castle… What? God, no! You saw that? Shit man, you saw that? Fuck. Umm…" Esposito faltered. Beckett noticed that Esposito and Ryan were blushing now.

"Accident? What are you talking about Castle?" Beckett asked.

"Kate, it's a delicious little story. I'll fill you in later. Or better still, I'll ask Ryan or Esposito to do it themselves" Castle said, drawing her close for another kiss.

Beckett was barely listening. She was lost in the depths of those serene blue eyes of his.

Ryan and Esposito turned to leave.

"Esposito?" Castle called.

Esposito turned, groaning. "Now what Castle?" he asked.

"Don't dare talk about Detective Kate Beckett's rack again. Or else…." Castle didn't have to finish the sentence, Esposito understood. He mumbled an apology and turned to leave once again. As he closed the door, he could hear muffled laughter….

X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X

That's all Folks! Tell me if y'all enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
